The Matrix: The Prequel
by Cameron Coburn
Summary: This is before the times of Morpheus and Neo and such. When Agents where first made....there was another One. This is the story of one of the unknown Ones...
1. A new enemy

A new enemy  
  
Tyson revved the engine to his new Japanese crotch rocket. He flew down the streets of Tokyo, Japan. He wasn't wearing a helmet, he really had no need to, he couldn't be hurt that bad if he crashed. He weaved in and out of cars as he roared down the street, the brand new tires of his bike gripping the asphalt and launching him forward through the crowded streets. Several horns where heard as he passed by, to them he gave a one fingered salute. He then leaned back a bit and pulled up on the front handlebars, revving the engine as he then rode on his back wheel, his front wheel about two feet from the ground as he rode faster down the street. He heard a voice in his ear piece, he pressed his index and middle fingers against it, pushing it into his ear a little bit deeper so he could hear better over the roar of the engine between his legs. It was his pilot, Brandon.  
  
Brandon: Okay, take the 3rd left you come to..watch it there's a red light here..wait a second.to your right about three cars forward is an empty car carrier truck.  
  
Tyson: Car carrier truck?  
  
Brandon: Shut up I can't remember the name right now okay?  
  
Tyson: If ya say so boss.  
  
Tyson then kept the front end of his motorcycle in the air as he leaned to the right, passing the 3 cars he then neared the back of the diesel. He revved the engine as hard as it would go, the middle of the bike slammed into the bottom of the ramp, for just a second the bike threatened to go backwards on him, but then it caught the ramp and he was launched forward, riding the motorcycle up the ramp on the truck. He then reached the end of the ramp and went flying, over the cars that had the green light, landing on the roof of a white Pontiac Firebird. The car was totaled and so was the driver, the bike's tires had been popped from the bent metal. He sighed as he got off of the bike and dropped to the ground.  
  
Tyson: Nice going Einstein..  
  
Brandon: Sorry about that.there's a motorcycle coming up behind you, wait..wait...now!  
  
Tyson then held out his arm, the rider of the motorcycle hitting his arm and backflipping, the bike continuing to roll forward. The rider fall on his back, laying there. Tyson smirked as he turned to look at his prize and then groaned.  
  
Tyson: A Moped?  
  
Brandon: I never said it was a Harley!  
  
Tyson: You tell anyone about this and you're dead!  
  
Tyson then got on to the motorized scooter, starting it back up and then whirring down the street slowly. He sighed slightly, thinking to himself, they're gonna kill her before I get there. Finally, several minutes later he reached the park that he was instructed to get to. He saw Jill there, fighting off cop after cop. There had to have been two dozen. He leaped off of the Moped and landed beside Jill.  
  
Tyson: Having fun?  
  
Jill: Loads.  
  
Tyson then shot his fist forward into the chest of the first cop that came at him, the cop's chest bone cracked, the cop then fell to the ground limply. He then brought his right fist upward into an uppercut to the next cop, the cop's neck snapping from the impact. The two of them soon took out the whole dozen cops. When they finished Tyson looked at Jill.  
  
Tyson: They're getting stronger..  
  
Jill: Yeah tell me something I don't know.  
  
Tyson then pressed on his ear piece again.  
  
Tyson: We need an exit.  
  
Brandon: Okay, across the street there's a phone booth.  
  
They both started walking towards the phone booth, Brandon started yelling as soon as they crossed the street.  
  
Brandon: Holy crap guys! Something's coming right for you! Something big!  
  
Tyson pushed Jill towards the phone booth.  
  
Tyson: Go! Go! Go!  
  
Jill did as was told and when the phone rang she answered it and was taken back into the real world. Tyson then hung up and waited. Just then the phone booth shattered, the phone was still there, but the glass was all broken. Then something hit Tyson in the side harder, he realized it was a person, the person drove Tyson out of the phone booth and to the ground, Tyson pulled his legs up to his chest and pushes the man off with his legs. Then he jumped up to his feet, looking at his foe. He was a regular looking man with a buzz hair cut. He had black reflective sunglasses on. He was wearing a business suite and had a ear piece with a cord stretching to something inside of his suit. The man cracked his neck as he looked at Tyson. The man then jumped forward, sending his fist towards Tyson's face. Tyson sidestepped to the left, bringing his right knee into the man's gut. The man stepped backward as he looked at Tyson. Tyson then ran forward, sending his left fist forward, the man ducking under it and bringing his right fist up into an uppercut to Tyson's jaw. Tyson reeled backwards, blood appearing on his lip as he looked at the man. The man smirked and then Tyson heard the phone ringing. The man ran at Tyson and Tyson leaped into the air, landing a foot on top of the man's head, he then pushed off, his right leg slamming into the man's back, sending the man forward and propelling Tyson to the phone. Tyson landed in a summersault and answered the phone. He was soon brought back to the real world. As soon as he was jacked out he sat up. He looked at Brandon and Jill, then back at Brandon.  
  
Tyson: What the hell was that?! 


	2. A new friend

A new friend  
  
Brandon leaned back in his chair as he watched Tyson and Jill. He then shook his head slightly at Tyson's question.  
  
Brandon: I have no earthly idea..it felt like a virus though.  
  
Jill: A virus in the Matrix?  
  
Brandon: I don't know.it's happened before.but that guy's strength was equal to your own. I am scared of these things. What if they upgrade somehow? Do you realize that they could keep us from ever entering the Matrix again.  
  
Tyson: Can't we just fight them?  
  
Brandon: I don't know if that's a smart idea.they look like they're apart of the Matrix.I don't know.but from now on when you enter the Matrix, look over your shoulder.  
  
Just then the sirens went off, warning of another thing coming close to their ship, the Eden. All three of them ran to the computer screen which showed a shot of the darkened tunnel that they endlessly traveled through. The darkened tunnels where the core of the planet once called Earth. After the humans had invented artificial intelligence, robots soon built robots by themselves and turned on their makers, soon a war broke out, and the never tiring robots soon took over. The robots had used the power of the sun for their energy source so the humans came up with a plan to make an endless cloud that blocked out all sunlight. This did keep the robots from having energy, but then they found that human body's electro-magnetic energy was much more useful. And without the Sun the world turned into a dark and damp place, deprived of life. Only a few handful of men and women survived in small ships, scattered and continually hunted by the robots. They used the Matrix as a sort of tool to try and defeat the machines, and for a way to have a somewhat normal life, and to exchange information. The Eden slowly came to a stop as all lights where directed unto the thing that the computer had picked up, laying there, on the ground on a slab of ship metal, barely alive from the lack of oxygen, was a girl.  
  
Tyson: She's still alive..  
  
Tyson then ran back into the ship's storage compartment and grabbed an oxygen suit, quickly putting it on and opening the door, jumping out and running over to the girl, grabbing her around the waist. He looked around and noticed her ship, a melted hunk of metal and bones now. He shook his head and then hurridly carried her on board. Once they where in he laid her on the ground, he then took off his oxygen suit and looked at her. Jill and Brandon came in from the other room. Soon the girl coughed and started breathing again. She sat up, and started crying, then she looked at Tyson.  
  
Girl: Bathroom!  
  
Tyson pointed in the direction of the bathroom and she ran off, soon a vomiting sound was heard. The girl slowly walked back in, a scared look on her face.  
  
Girl: Please..don't tell me that my ship is destroyed..  
  
Brandon: I'm sorry.  
  
Girl: ..Kevin..  
  
Tyson: I'm sorry.your husband?  
  
Girl: No..my brother..  
  
Tears then welled up in the girls eyes and she started to cry again, Tyson looked at Jill and Brandon, all 3 of them had no idea what to do, so they let her cry.  
  
Tyson: ...what's your name?  
  
Girl: .A..Ali..  
  
Brandon: Well..Ali..you are now on board of the Eden. there is an extra room in the back, compliments of one of our assosciates who passed away. Tyson, would you please show her the way?  
  
Tyson nodded as he looked at Ali, then led her to her room, they both remained silent as they walked. Tyson then motioned as they came to the room.  
  
Tyson: This is the one..look..I'm sorry about your ship..and your brother.I lost family when I was a child too.  
  
Ali: .thank you.  
  
Tyson nodded, then turning around and walking back into the room where Jill and Brandon are, Jill and Brandon where already in a discussion about her.  
  
Brandon: We can't keep her here.we have to let her off at the next dock, she's only extra weight.  
  
Jill: How do you know she can't help us out in the Matrix?  
  
Brandon: She most likely is a lowly janitor or something that was fitted with the jack in spots for security reasons.  
  
Tyson then shook his head as he then walked in.  
  
Tyson: No, she was a Captain of that ship, I saw her name tag.  
  
Jill: Then it's settled.she stays.  
  
Brandon: .bu..  
  
Jill: No buts about it!  
  
Brandon: Fine.  
  
The next day they woke up nice and early and met in the eating quarters. Over a bowl of mush they discussed the days plans.  
  
Brandon: We need to draw that man to us..we need to use you three as bait, then I need you guys to take him out. All 3 of you should have no trouble handling him.  
  
Tyson: Sounds like a plan.  
  
Ali: Wait! Who said I was helping you guys out?  
  
Brandon: Would you rather be outside on the ground?  
  
Ali: ..no.  
  
Brandon: Then it's settled. Let's get to business.  
  
Soon the 3 where jacked in as Brandon sat at the computer screen, looking at them.  
  
Brandon: Have a nice flight.  
  
Brandon then entered the code and they where soon jacked in. At first they where in a white void, there they looked at Ali's leather trench coat and leather pants and sleeveless leather shirt.  
  
Ali: What? Can't a girl have style?  
  
Jill looked down at her own baggy black windsuit pants and black long sleeved shirt. Tyson laughed slightly, he looked at his own, black silk t- shirt and baggy black jeans. He then put on his sunglasses.  
  
Jill: Why do you always do that? The Sun doesn't hurt our eyes in the Matrix.  
  
Tyson: It still makes me look cool.  
  
Jill: Whatever..  
  
Just then little blocks of a San Francisco street came into view, and soon it was all filled in.  
  
Brandon: Okay campers. Just wait there and..wow..he's already coming for you...LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!  
  
Tyson dove to the ground as the man flew right where he was, the man slammed into a car that was crossing the street, the car flying off as the man looked at the three of them. The three ran towards him at once, they all shot out fists and foots towards the man, he seemingly blocked every one of their attempts. He then backhanded Jill, sending her flying, He then punched Ali in the chin, sending her skidding backwards. Tyson then surprised the man with a fist into the man's gut, the man doubled over but then rammed his head upwards into Tyson's chin, Tyson flew backwards, landing on the ground.  
  
Brandon: Something's wrong.he is a lot stronger than last time! That's it! I'm getting you guys an exit!  
  
Just then the phone by Ali rang, Ali quickly got to her feet and answered it, it pulling her back into the real world. Jill then quickly ran over, hanging it up, and then when it re rang she answered it and did the same. The phone dangled there as the man and Tyson both looked at each other, then they both sprinted for it. The man reached the phone first, he then ripped the whole booth up off of the ground and launched it at Tyson. Tyson leaped into the air, running along it as it flew past him, he then landed as he looked around.  
  
Tyson: I need an exit now!  
  
Brandon: Damn! The next one is exactly 2 miles away! You have to take the highway! It's at a truck stop along the highway, 2 miles down!  
  
Tyson closed his eyes, he had to get 2 miles to a phone with a really strong person following right behind him. Tyson then pulled out his gun, and bolted for the highway, the man following behind him, Tyson then fired several rounds at the man, the man seemingly saw them coming and dodged every bullet. Just then the man split into 3 men. Tyson kept on running and shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Tyson: What the hell are you?  
  
The Man: I am Agent Smith.meet my new Agents!  
  
Tyson continued to run, the Agents gaining on him. He then looked and saw that he was nearing the overpass. He ran up unto it and when he was over the highway he looked over the railing. He saw a semi about to pass right under him, suddenly time slowed for Tyson as he concentrated, he leaped and jumped farther than any normal man could, he slowly descended and landed on the roof of the cab of the semi. He then turned around and saw all 3 Agents doing the same thing, but they where still in mid air. Tyson fired several more rounds and hit one of the Agents. The Agent fell and was ran over by a garbage truck. The other 2 Agents landed on the cab as well, they slowly walked towards Tyson, Tyson backed up and looked back and saw that he was at the edge of the truck. Agent Smith smirked as he walked towards Tyson.  
  
Agent Smith: And now you die!  
  
Agent Smith then leaped at Tyson. 


	3. The escape

Tyson looked around desperately as Smith dove at him. He then jumped backwards, going down, he then grabbed the barrel of his gun, he then slammed the handle through the metal of the roof of the cab of the truck. It caught and he held himself there, dangling, Smith went flying over him and landed on the roof of a car. The roof smashed in, Tyson then pushed off with his legs, front flipping and landing on his feet on the roof of the cab. He looked at the other Agent who walked towards him slowly, Tyson slid into a fighting stance. Tyson sent his right fist forward towards the Agent's chest. The Agent deflected the punch with his right forearm. The Agent then kicked at Tyson's chest, Tyson caught the Agent's leg and flipped it upwards, while still in mid-air, the Agent kicked Tyson with his other leg, squarely in the chest, Tyson went flying off of the cab of the truck, Tyson turned around and landed on his feet on the hood of a car. The car totaled as he leaped up into the air, landing on the hood of the car infront of him. He heard the Agent hoping from car to car behind him, Smith was up and running, running as fast as the car that he was on. Tyson then leaped to the ground, turning and running quickly, he then noticed a man riding a motorcycle, he quickly punched the man in the side of his head, knocking the man off, and before the bike fell, Tyson jumped on it, revving the engine loudly as he zipped forward. The Agent's both leaped into two oddly identical Honda Civics. They sped after Tyson as Tyson rode the motorcycle quickly, zipping in and out off other cars as he occasionally looks behind him at the Civics.  
  
Brandon: Shit..the bride up ahead isn't finished.wait.there's some boards laying off to the right that are somewhat like a ramp. Take it.  
  
Tyson then revved the engine, flying down the street as he blew past the 'Stop Construction' signs, hitting several caution signs too as he sped along. Several construction workers tried to stop him but Tyson just drove around them as he hits the boards, engine going at it's max, he flew across the gap between the brides, time seemed to slow as he looked back at the Honda Civics hitting the ramp as well. He leaned forward a bit to level out the landing as he landed hard on the other side, the bike turning over and sliding him and the bike along, he looked back and saw that both Civics hit the front of the bridge, both Agents flew through the window and slide along the road.  
  
Tyson: Damn.they made it.  
  
Brandon: That's okay, you're almost to the exit, it's about 100 yards, you see it?  
  
Tyson saw it on the horizon.  
  
Tyson: Yeah..  
  
Brandon: Go for it.  
  
This place was also a construction site, both of the Agents where on their feet and running towards Tyson, Tyson slowly rode the motorcycle and stopped it on top of one of the boards. As the Agents grew closer, Tyson smirked a bit, he then revved the engine fully, the back wheel spinning quickly as it shot out the board it was on. The board flew threw the air at high speeds, slamming into the first Agent's chest, the other Agent was behind him, both Agents flew backwards and over the edge of the bridge. Tyson laughed as he then quickly rode the motorcycle to the truck stop, getting off of the bike and answering the ringing phone. As he was pulled into the real world he sat up, un-jacking himself. He glared at Brandon.  
  
Tyson: Thanks for sending us to die.  
  
Brandon: I didn't know it would be like that!  
  
Tyson: Yeah sure ya didn't.  
  
Tyson then got off of his chair and started to walk towards his quarters, as he passed Ali, she placed a hand on his shoulder, Tyson looked at her and then continued to walk, slamming the door to his quarters behind him. 


	4. Just a little street luge

Just a little street luge  
  
Tyson laid back in his chair as he stared at the ceiling above him. He then felt the weird sensation as he was jacked in. That feeling had always creeped him out, the feeling of a piece of metal stuck in your head. He looked over at Brandon.  
  
Brandon: Okay so what kind of simulation do you want today?  
  
Tyson: Uhm..let's go for street luge.  
  
Brandon: You got it.  
  
Suddenly Tyson was jacked in, sitting in the white void, checking out his street luge clothes. Then all of a sudden the void filled into place and he was laying on the luge, flying down a closed circuit course. He leaned his head forward to watch the road in front of him as he sped along, going extremely fast. He was enjoying his run when all of a sudden Brandon spoke to him.  
  
Brandon: Ty! I don't know how but the Agents are in! They got into the simulation!  
  
Then Tyson heard the sound of 5 luges hitting the ground behind him.  
  
Brandon: There's 5 of them now?!  
  
Tyson: 5?!  
  
Brandon: He has to be multiplying or something!  
  
Tyson: What do I do?  
  
Brandon: At the bottom of the course is the phone that was meant for you, so get down there!  
  
Tyson: You got it!  
  
Tyson then flattened himself as much as he could as he sped forward, the 5 Agents right on his tail. He then came around a sharp corner, one of the Agents not making it and slamming into the hay side. The Agent went flying over and now there was only 4 left following Tyson. They then reached the final straight away as the Agents grew close. Tyson laid back as much as he could, trying to make himself go faster. Two of the Agents pulled forward, on either side of Tyson. Then they leaned in towards Tyson and both of them sped for him, going to kill him if they crashed at this speed. Tyson then scooted forward on his luge, placing his feet on the ground, his shoes then caught his luge and it launched him into the air, as he was front flipping through the air he looked back and saw both of the Agents crashing into each other and flying on opposite ends, the last remaining Agent barely missed colliding with them and sped along after the airborne Tyson. Tyson then landed the luge on the ground with a huge bump but he continued to go, the last Agent, who happened to be Smith, was right behind him. He turned and looked back at Smith. He then laid back and looked forward, seeing the ringing phone right on the track. As he was level with the phone he reached up, pulling the phone off of it's hook and holding on, once the phone reached it's length on the cord it pulled tight. Tyson prayed that it wouldn't snap as the momentum lifted Tyson into the air, then swing him around and unto the ground beside the phone, Smith and the luge went on going. Tyson then put the phone to his ear and was pulled back into the real world. He then sat up as he was unjacked, looking at Brandon.  
  
Tyson: That was too close for comfort.  
  
Brandon: We have to do something about this..  
  
Ali: Oh! I have an idea! 


	5. The first One

Tyson leaned back in his chair as he sat in his private quarters, listening to some music that he had aquired from the Matrix. Brandon had then transferred it to a audio device in his quarters. Right now he was listening to a band from the early 21st Century, called Disturbed. He nodded his head along with the music as he stared off into space. His mind was on when he was a kid, growing up on the Colony. The hunk of metal that barely had enough oxygen for the thousands of people living there. He remembered his mom and dad, loving parents. Them and the whole Colony was brutally murdered by the machines. The only three to escape was Tyson, Brandon, and Jill. And now they where all on the Eden. Just then the door opened up and in came Brandon.  
  
Tyson: What's going on?  
  
Tyson then flicked off the music with his remote controller that Brandon had thrown together.  
  
Brandon: We're going to try Ali's plan.  
  
Tyson then got up and followed Brandon out the door.  
  
Tyson: So let me get this straight, we're going to follow Agent Smith around?  
  
Brandon: That's about it. Oh and I found out about a little device that they used to use back then. They call them cell phones. So you won't have to find a payphone to be brought back if anything goes wrong.  
  
Tyson: Sounds like a plan.  
  
Soon they where all hooked in and ready to go. Brandon entered the codes and they where soon inside of the Matrix. Tyson looked around and noticed they where in the busy streets of New York again.  
  
Brandon: Okay..Smith is about to walk out of a local diner nearby. Watch out for him.  
  
They all ducked behind the same garbage can, Jill held her nose. They peeked around the corner and saw Smith walking out. They quietly slipped into the crowd, following him as they blended in. They followed behind him closely.  
  
Brandon: Wait! Look out! It's a trap!  
  
All three of them froze, trying to find a way out of there, Tyson leaped up, grabbing unto a pole above him and flipping upwards, landing on top of the building they where by, he peered over at the other two and what he saw horrified him. All the people on the street had turned into Agents. They had Ali and Jill trapped. He wanted to yell out, but he also didn't want them to know where he was. He watched as Ali and Jill desperately tried to fight them off. An Agent pulled a gun out of his pocket and blasted Jill with it. Tears came to Tyson's eyes as he clenched his fist so hard blood appeared. Ali fought off the Agents with her skilled martial arts, but it was to no avail. Then Smith came up behind her, grabbing her head in his hands and twisting her head sideways, snapping her neck as her dead body fell to the ground. Tyson grew into a fit of rage.  
  
Tyson: NOOOO!  
  
He yelled out, all the Agents looking at him. Then all of a sudden, something in Tyson snapped. He saw the Matrix in a whole new way. He saw it the way the operator sees the computer screen. And then suddenly a new surge of strength flew into him, strength that he had never known before. He looked at his clenched fist and then smirks as he leaps down to where the Agents are. As he lands in the middle of them he slams his fist forward into the first Agent's chin, sending it flying backwards, the other Agents gaping in shock as they watched him. He then sent his right leg backwards into the chest of the Agent behind him, the Agent slamming into a parked car. Tyson then turned, backhanding the next Agent, he worked feverously at the Agents, bashing them down one after the other. But they kept getting back up after he'd beat them off. He then summoned all of his strength and leaped up high, landing on the first building and then he ran, faster than any Agent could hope to run. He leaped over the gaps between the buildings as he ran.  
  
Tyson: Listen..we need to defeat these once and for all..how would I go about doing that?  
  
Brandon: We have to find where they base at and blow it up. But for right now you can come back to the real world.  
  
Then the cell phone in Tyson's pocket started ringing and he answered it, being drawn back into the real world. He then looks at Brandon and sees the sad look on Brandon's face. Brandon had already removed the bodies of Jill and Ali and tossed them out. Tyson didn't say a word but went into his sleeping quarters and laid on the bed, falling asleep after a few minutes. 


	6. Another death

Tyson dreamed throughout the whole night, tossing and turning on his bed. Images of him and Jill as children flashed through his head, and the more recent images of Ali also flashed. After every image he would see Agent Smith, he knew, all of this, started and will end with Smith. That was his main target now, take out Agent Smith. That's all his goal was. There was then a huge rumble as the ship quaked. Tyson leaped to his feet, along with Brandon. Both of them ran into the control room and the site that they saw horrified them. Machines were right on the other side of the glass, 5 of them, pounding the ship, soon to break it. They both ran to the two guns that where put unto the ship. Tyson aimed his and fired away at one of the Machines, taking it down, Brandon did the same, there was only 3 left now. Then suddenly the whole front end of the ship ripped off. From the sudden vacuum being created, Brandon was launched out of the front and right into the iron claws of one of the Machines.  
  
Tyson: NOOOO!  
  
Tyson then grabbed unto the wall, keeping himself from falling out. Tyson closed his eyes as he heard the noise of metal against metal all around him. When he opened them and looked around nothing was there. The Machines had just left him there to die, the ship slowly sank towards the ground. The Eden was about to fall. Tyson braced himself as the ship slammed into the ground, Tyson went careening forward out of the window and unto the cold ground. There was little to no oxygen out here so a person couldn't breathe. All of the oxygen on the ship was gone. Tyson started wandering through the endless tunnels, slowly losing oxygen. He then fell to the ground after a couple of feet. He was going to die. 


End file.
